Playtime
by Genkin Shikyo
Summary: Yachiru has a new friend... the former tres espada... Nel! And what happens if they have playtime in Sereitei... not to mention... what if they bring playtime to Hueco Mundo later on...
1. Playtime Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED BLEACH I WOULD MAKE FULL DETAILED BACKGROUND STORIES OF EACH AND EVERY PERSON AND THEIR FURTURE AFTER BLEACH... it would sell wouldn't it now?**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

(Hours earlier at the beginning of the day)

* * *

All was quiet in Karakura City. Kurosaki Ichigo sighed in his sleep. Rukia had left yesterday for some report about something or the other, whatever the reason was Ichigo had no clue. Renji left two days ahead because Byakuya summoned him. Overall besides yesterday's fight with Ishida, it had been kinda boring but today, he had a meeting in Soul Society.

"GOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORNING ITSYGOOOOOO!"

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo woke up with a painful start in the stomach and who was on his stomach was none other than the former tres espada herself, Nel.

"Ohiyo Istygo!"

He sat up suddenly and then collapsed back onto the bed. "You should compete with my dad, Nel-san"

She then poked him between the eyes, "Oi, Istygo."

"Nani? What do you want?"

"You said that you could take me to Seireitei today." She then turned into her former body, "Ne Ichigo?"

He sweat dropped at the sight of her then looked at the time.

"OH SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Nel then popped back into her child form and hopped on the substitute shinigami's shoulder as they made their way to Urahara Shop.

* * *

"Kisuke."

"Hm, Yoruichi?" Urahara tilted his head back towards a reclining, scantily dressed woman drinking from a sake bottle.

"Ichigo's on his way with an Arrancar."

He then flashed out his fan and waved it at himself, "I guess I need to open the training ground up, yare, yare, what a hassle this is." He then stretched as he stood up. A black cat suddenly took the woman's place and followed the man out the door.

* * *

Ichigo slammed open the door and was suddenly dragged (along with Nel) towards a table and down into the hidden training ground. He then crash landed on the floor at the feet of a man with clogs.

"Kurosaki-san! You need to learn not to slam doors open!"

A vein pulsed on the orange haired teen, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TALK!"

Yoruichi then appeared on Urahara's, "Ichigo."

"Eh, oh hello Yoruich-san"

"Do you mind introducing the arrancar who is perched on your shoulder."

"Oh, she is-" Nell then shoved Ichigo's face to the side and stuck her hand up.

"I is Nel Tu!"

"A pleasure, Nel-san!" Urahara then looked at Ichigo, "I wish we could become more aquainted"- Ichigo snorted- "however, you are late for the meeting so you really need to go."

* * *

(One hour later)

Ichigo arrived in the soutaicho's office... Nel was missing from his shoulder? What could she be doing?

* * *

**A/N: Please review of what I need to change, if you liked it, hated it, everything, opinions, etc. Thanks!**


	2. Playtime Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED BLEACH, BLEACH CHAPTER 501 WOULD NEVER HAD EXISTED! It made me cry in a corner today. BYAKU-BO WILL NOT DIE OR I WILL KILL TITE KUBO!**

* * *

**Playtime**

A foot landed on Ichigo's face. Ichigo of course, thanks to gravity, fell. Then he sat up only to be punched in the nose. He sprang up and punched the nearest person who fell and leapt up as fast as Ichigo did.

"Oi, Pineapple, what the hell was that for?"

Renji was about to create a verbal comeback when Kuchiki Rukia grabbed the front of Ichigo's robe and glared frozen daggers and hellfire at the substitute shinigami.

"You stupid strawberry! Why did you brought Nel to Soul Society?"

Ichigo glared right back, "It's fine isn't it?"

* * *

(ONE HOUR AGO)

Nelliel Tu Odershvank, the former third espada now shrunk, crashed into a pink object. Kusajishi Yachiru crashed into a green something. The two rubbed their heads and then looked at each other.

"Who you?" Nel demanded.

"My name is Yachiru," said Yachiru curiously, "Who are you?"

"Nel Tu-"

"Hah!" Yachiru suddenly patted Nel.

"Wha?"

"Greeny. Nel is Greeny."

Nel smiled with a brilliant idea.

"Yachi-woo ith Pinky!" Nel said while patting Yachiru's shoulder.

"Greeny!"

"Pinky!"

The two burst into a fit of laughter declaring themselves to be the best of friends.

* * *

Within the next minutes Soul Society started to experience playtime with Greeny and Pinky…

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry today's chapter was terrible, but I swear Bleach Chapter 501 is permanantly framed in my brain. If Bya-kun makes it out alive, I will personally make a whole story for that guy. Period. Just wondering? Who else was disturbed?**


	3. Playtime Part 2

**Hey ya'll! I am again sorry for any grammatical errors!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED BLEACH I WOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT OF BLEACH CHAPTER 501! TITE KUBO CANNOT JUST KILL BYAKU-BO!**

* * *

Today. Yes. Today was the day that Kurotsuchi Mayuri Taicho would finish his best invention yet. What a contraption it was, indeed. In a form of a great and large computer, it would create a full and complete bankai in a zanpaktou in a matter of one-hour tops. Not only had the old geezer Yamamoto agreed but it attracted more recruits from Shinigami Academy. On top of that, he had bested Kisuke Urahara's three-day bankai training.

Just then Mayuri sensed something approaching at top speed. No. Not one. Two? As soon as he turned around two objects, pink and green came pummelting at a speed that was very formidable to the Flash Goddess herself. But, now was not the time to revere.

BOOM

The twelfth division laboratory exploded with a mushroom cloud as the two balls charged. Lieutenant, Captain, Akon, tests all flew back into a heap. Nefarious giggles were heard amongst the smoke.

* * *

Kyoraku Shunsui was sunbathing and relaxing as usual when he was startled with an almighty bang and spotted where the twelfth division was supposed to be… a mushroom cloud.

* * *

The black and blue Ichigo in the midst of a battle of flying fists with Renji looked up to see a large mushroom cloud follow a loud bang. He swore that he saw two UFOs flying out of twelfth division.

* * *

Shinigami from all directions raced towards where the lab was to see a blackened Nemu, Mayuri, and Akon. Nemu unlike the sprawled Akon had sprung right side up and was still holding her clipboard.

"Kurotsuchi Taicho, what the hell happened," Soifon had shunpoed into appearance and raised her eyebrow, this was bound to have happened.

"WHAT THE BLUE HELL DID HAPPEN?" Mayuri screamed while staring at his now demolished invention.

* * *

"Greeny."

"Ya-huh?"

"What are you holding?"

Both Yachiru and Nel now held possession of multiple inventions from a certain somewhere. Nel held up a blueprint of the bankai machine.

"A coloring page!"

* * *

"Akon! Get the bloody blue blueprint!" screamed Mayuri frantically marching about, "We have work to do!"

"Sir, It's gone. We cannot rebuild the bankai machine."

"WHY!"

* * *

**Was this a comeback for the earlier one? I hope it was :).**

**What to wreck havok on next?**

**And I still hate Bleach chapter 501... :l**


	4. Playtime Part 3

**Alright! I'm sorry for the slow update but here we are! I apologize for any grammatical errors and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED BLEACH, BLEACH CHAPTER 502 WOULD NEVER EXIST! BYAKUYA JUST CAN'T DIE! HE CAN'T! HIS FANGIRLS JUST LOVE HIM TOO MUCH! IF GRIMMJOW'S ALIVE, IF HINAMORI'S ALIVE, IF HARRIBEL'S ALIVE BYAKUSHI CAN'T DIE! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!**

* * *

After both girls colored on the coloring page with some borrowed crayons from somewhere they sat back, only to realize that their stomachs were growling.

"I should 'ave stayed wif Itsygo" sniffed Nel.

"It's okay!" Yachiru perked up with a sudden twinkle in her eye, "I know where to go!"

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki scratched his head. Where was Yachiru? She was right here when he had to go meet the old fart for something or the other… unless he got lost again…. speaking of which, someone gave him a GPS from twelfth division… fuck that, he had Yachiru. So where was he? And where was she?

* * *

The fuku-taicho meeting was about to be held as all waited for Kusajishi-fukutaicho. Hisagi tapped his foot with impatience. Nemu (somehow unblackened) just sat. Matsumoto was crabby after being tied to a chair and given paperwork to do. Omeada sat and munched on his rice crackers. Nanao Ise finally broke the silence with a clear of a throat. It was time to begin.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho," she said.

"Ha-a-i..?" he stammered after waking up from daydreaming.

"Please tell us about what was on your mind earlier."

"Oh right, sorry. Well I-"

The door opened suddenly and in came the late fukutaicho while dragging a green object.

"Sorry everybody!" Yachiru chimed.

"Etooooooooo….. Um…. Who the hell ith they?" the green object said.

Matsumoto snapped out of her crabby haze and looked at it.

"Hoooow… cute!" Matsumoto hugged Nel as the espada started to wave her arms around.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho!"

"Nanao-chan? What is it? Hmm?"

"I believe she cannot breathe."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Nel gasped for air.

Those at the table sweat-dropped.

"Everybody! Meet Greeny!" Yachiru pointed at Nel. Nel bowed a greeting to the congregated vice-captains. "I am Nel Tu! At your service!"

Yachiru suddenly appeared at the podium upfront.

Nanao sighed and walked upfront to join Yachiru who suddenly blinked and pointed at Kuchiki Byakuya. Nanao shifted her glasses, "Eto…. Kuchiki-taicho… why are you here?"

"Abarai-fukutaicho is currently in the world of the living on a mission with the substitute shinigami." Byakuya tugged his scarf to the side a little bit.

"That isn't a problem," Ise-fukutaicho jotted down a small note off to the side, "Alright then, today's topic will be abou-"

"FOOD!" Yachiru and Nel chimed simultaneously.

Omeada suddenly held up his rice crackers, "This is food…" Suddenly the crackers disappeared and re-appeared in Nel's mouth.

Matsumoto winked and grabbed something from under the table and set it upon the table.

"Sa-a-ke!"

Yachiru, rushed forward as Nanao smashed her hand on the podium, "Matsumoto! They're underage! Why did you bring sake to a vice-captain's meeting!"

Right when Yachiru was about to dish it down, Nel suddenly whisked it away while looking at Yachiru, "Underage!" Nel then shot gunned the sake at practiced arrancar soindo speed down her throat, giggled, and then collapsed in the middle of the meeting table.

Byakuya, who was prepared for this, held up a large piece of bread. Yachiru shunpoed over with a sudden halt and a wide smile.

"Byakushi! Thank you!" With that the bread reappeared in her mouth.

* * *

Awkward silence filled the room as only Nel's snores and Yachiru's chewing sounds were heard all around.

The sixth division captain cleared his throat, "What is the next topic?"

Isane shivered as she thought, "So cold."

* * *

**A/N: If Kubo-sensei kills Toshiro... if Bya-kun is really dead... Kubo will be really dead 'cause he will have just taken down Bleach's two hottest guys. I'm crying in a corner right now and I'm glaring in the direction of Japan. Kubo-sensei... DON'T KILL BYA-KUN!**


	5. Playtime Part 4

**Thank you for the new reviews! In the next chapter, I'm crossing my fingers that Kenpachi will kick-ass. Happy "Olympic Opening Ceremony Day!" I'm still upset at Tite Kubo... -.- **

**Keep reviewing! I apologize for grammatical errors...**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED BLEACH, I WOULD MASS PRODUCE TOSHIRO POSTERS... **

* * *

After Nel and Yachiru's "snack time", they both decided that they didn't have enough sugar…

"Ukitake, there have been recent hollow attacks near district twenty and district eighteen as reported by Soifon." Toshiro looked into Jushiro's eyes. "I have sent me third seat, fourth seat, and fifth seat to lead three of my unseated officers to glean the gist of the situation and then to rendezvous back to my office immediately."

Jushiro then looked out of the window, "It would be judicious to send some of my officers to do the same, Kiyone would supervise my group I suppose."

Toshiro sat up after draining his cup of tea and he set the cup down beside the other white haired captain.

"Thank you for your hospitality. Please get well soon."

"Ah! Histugaya-taicho!"

"Na-ni?"

Toshiro soon found Ukitake standing up and taking treats out of his robe, "Ah, no it's fine really! I have more! Here, here take as much as you want. Oh, come on there's no need to hold back! We're both 'Shiro-chans' after all. There's really no problem!"

Histugaya sweat dropped at the sight of the heap of candy in his arms. Yachiru was going to have a new present today.

"A-arigato Ukitake…"

"There's no need for formalities! It's alright!"

With that Toshiro walked out of Jushiro's room and almost ran into two objects; pink and green.

"Ah. Hello Kusajishi-fukutaicho. I believe your friend is Ichigo's arrancar, is she not?"

"Shiro-chan! Hello! This is Greeny!"

Greeny in return saluted to the chibi-taicho. "I-I-I am… NEL TU!"

Toshiro gave a slight smile. "It is nice to meet you, I am Captain Histugaya Toshiro."

Yachiru tugged at his Haori. "Yes Kusajishi-fukutaicho?" In return she pointed at the heap of candy in his arms. "You can have it." Toshiro then dropped the heap before the two children's feet.

"Tai-cho!"

"Matsumoto! The fukutaicho meeting ended a while ago."

"Go-men, I'm sorry!"

"Well there's no helping that I suppose."

"Oh, taicho are you giving these two candy?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"It's so KAWAII! I love how children share! This is just too cute!" a vein popped on his forehead.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"H-h-hai" Rangiku cringed then looked at Nel. "Nel-chan! Come to tenth division for more sake okay!" With that the milieu suddenly decreased in temperature.

"MATSUMOTO! YOU GAVE A CHILD SAKE?"

"But...but… but Taicho! She said she wasn't underage!" Nel blinked and looked at both sides.

"WHATEVER GAVE YOU THE IDEA OF GIVING HER SAKE ANYWAYS?"

Rangiku however shunpoed out of sight and soon Toshiro followed in Shunpo after her with a rather irate look upon his face.

Yachiru then swallowed half of the candy as Nel followed suit.

* * *

The next situation was that… well… Jushiro should not have given Toshiro candy or Toshiro shouldn't have given the two candy…

* * *

**A/N: For the review with the words "sugar rush"... whoever wrote that... I got the idea from you. Thank you! Also... I'm still crossing my fingers and toes that Byakuya is alive...**

**I really want to see Yoruichi, Unohana, Toshiro's full, Urahara, Jushiro, Yamamoto, and Shunsui's bankai. It will pwn.**


	6. Playtime Part 5

**Please review! I know this one's short but still, enjoy.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN BLEACH... in my dreams...**

* * *

Hisagi Shuhei sighed. It was ALMOST the day when he and his division could sit back and relax. The Sereitei newspaper was almost out but he still needed to put together Captain Koramura's issue. It had been a very busy week, afterall. Then he opened the door to see, much to his surprise, a chain of what looked like Mayuri's inventions with an Arrancar at the end of chain and Yachiru at the front. Much to his chagrin, they both sat upon the unfinished newspaper doodling away with those infuriating crayons… about eight anime-I-am-very-pissed-veins popped out on Hisagi's forehead. His reiatsu grew.

Nel then stopped coloring and looked intently at the chain, not seeming to notice the highly pissed Hisagi behind her.

"What does this button do?"

Yachiru suddenly noticed a matching button on her side.

"Ne, ne, Hisa-kun, what does this button do?"

Hisagi suddenly had a terrible feeling.

Yachiru and Nel both suddenly pressed a button at the end of each chain and "BOOM"

All that was left of Hisagi-fukutaicho's office was… a crater with two blackened children and one slightly blackened and pissed Shuhei.

"Oopsie…" Nel innocently placed a finger in her mouth and the two suddenly shunpoed and soindoed away maliciously cackling (atleast this is what it sounded like to Hisagi).

The anime-shadow-over-the-eyes appeared on Hisagi's face as his reiatsu grew at a large rate. He then whipped out his zanpakto and positioned himself for shunpo.

"Reap! KAZESHINI!"

Two ninth division members stared at where their infuriated fukutaicho had previously been before he shunpoed off in a fury.

The one with glasses shifted them ever-so-slightly. "Should we tell the fukutaicho that we have another copy?"

* * *

Mayuri frowned at the rubble. The man had just come out of his shock.

He suddenly looked upon his wall, the exploding chains had suddenly disappeared.

Hm.

Odd.


	7. Playtime Part 6

**A/N: As a tribute to my last review...**

**This chapter is shorter but I hope you will enjoy it. Please review!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own Bleach because pigs can fly...**

* * *

After racing about through Seireitei with more mushroom clouds and holes in walls with a highly pissed Shuhei Hisagi shunpoing away after them, Nel and Yachiru were still unsatisfied after eating the last of Toshiro's gift and coloring in Hisagi-fukutaicho's office. It was fun, but it just didn't settle with them quite right. They then both collapsed in mild exhaustion on the Kuchiki Manor's rooftop.

Yachiru then started fishing about in 'Mayuri's bag of goodies' that she took after the twelfth division raid. Then she caught hold of two jawbreaker-sized objects. Nel and Yachiru breathed, candy. After all, all small multicolored objects in Toshiro's gift pile were candy. Nel snatched one out of Yachiru's hand and swallowed it whole. Yachiru did the same.

They both suddenly experienced a slight tingling feeling throughout their body…

* * *

"Ne… ne… Greeny? Why do you have boobies? _*pause*_ Why do I have boobies too?"

* * *

Ichigo walked to thirteenth division to find Rukia who was suddenly summoned to her captain's quarters to go over paperwork. Well, finding Rukia was actually the second reason, finding Nel before anything destructive happening was the primary reason. He had already heard that she had already drunk sake (courtesy of Matsumoto) when Toshiro heard that Ichigo was looking for her.

Ichigo then remembered the last line that Toshiro said, "Kurosaki, you might want to know that Yachiru was also with her."

He shuddered. This was all the more reason to find them.


	8. Playtime Part 7

**A/N Sorry guys! I was on a vacation! I also apologize for the short chapter again! So her you go...**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach... I wish...**

* * *

Matsumoto huffed after escaping from the pile of paperwork that her captain had shoved towards her. It was time to go drinking sake with Kira and Hisagi. Then she heard two of her divisions officers whispering to each other.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho was defiantly on a roll today! I have never seen him this riled up before"

"Yeah… and also did you hear about the twelfth division tower? How it got blown up?"

"Was it one of that freak's experiments again?"

"No, I heard that it wasn't"

"Yachiru also had a new friend today too…"

"I wonder if she cause it…"

"No, hm… also did you see the two cute looking girls on the Kuchiki Manor rooftop?"

"I didn't but I heard that one of them was half naked and the other wore an extremely short shinigami robe."

Matsumoto froze while slowly piecing together the conversation. A smile then slowly peaked on her face. Forget sake. This was something totally worthwhile… if the womanly ways lesson during the Shinigami's woman's association was worth it… she might as well try it again…

* * *

"Yachiru-chan… I'm Neliel Tu Odershvank… this is my true form. Is that your true form too?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Playtime Part 8

**I'm sorry to my readers, I have not updated in a while due to school stuff and being $$% off at Tite Kubo. He is at a massive killing spree. I hate him.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned bleach, the Vandereich would be in outer space right now, problem solved.**

* * *

"TAIIICHO!"

"MATSUMOTO! Where the hell have you been in the last three hours?"

"Gomenesai, Taicho. I was busy..." The fukutaicho trailed off after a glance at her captain's icy glare.

"Busy what?" he challenged after a moments pause at signing at sheet of paper and placing it on his finished pile.

"Teaching!" She nervously giggled. Toshiro then caught a trail of nervousness from his vice-captain.

"Teaching who? Teaching what?" He then reached for his stamp and pressed the foot of the stamp in his ink holder.

"Two lovely young ladies... some... women things... taicho..." Matsumoto trailed off yet again as she watched her captain piece together the sentence and the meaning. She then quickly picked up her voice again, "Oh! And taicho I brought these two young ladies here too!"

"Which division are they from?"

"Erm... well... eto... one is a vice captain and another is a former espada..."

Now this was getting interesting. "Bring them in." He then shuffled his papers and cleared his throat. Next he filled through his mind at the female vice captains who could be a possibility. Matsumoto... was his vice-captain. Ise-san? Not likely. Nemu was a possibility... but then again she might be coping with the blown up twelfth division tower. Isane-san? No, she was probably still treating patients at this time of day. Yachiru-chan? Impossible.

Matsumoto then nervously giggled as she steered two avidly chatting teenagers in. Toshiro then swallowed the impossible as he collided with a set of assets, black robes, and pink hair.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	10. Playtime Part 9

**Thank you to those who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN BLEACH BECAUSE THE WORLD IS A SQUARE...**

* * *

Histugaya-taicho, by natural reflexes, pushed out of the stranger's muffling hug and away from the stranger's chest.

Pink hair.

Black shinigami, tiny top and knee-length shorts.

An... Toshiro blinked his eyes... eleventh division badge.

The white-haired captain stared for a moment before regaining his senses. Then he stared again. The same wide chocolate eyes twinkled at him. Yachiru?

"Shiro-chaaan!" Yachiru now taller than him, much to his chagrin then gave him another compressing hug. "This is Yachiru-chaaaan!"

He stared once more. "And so I see." Then his attention turned to the green haired woman beside Mastumoto. Thankfully, having Mastumoto as a fukutaicho paid its dues as he was not that surprised to see rather revealing ripped clothes on the green haired woman. Then he took in her cracked arrancar skull and a white sword at her side, then he remembered the tiny other green-haired arrancar he met. Nell Tu?

Nell then approached him with a smile and bowed in a formal Japanese greeting, in which by natural reflexes he bowed back but a little cautiously. "I believe you have met my child form. Allow me to formally introduce myself Histugaya-taicho-san, former tres espada Neliel Tu Odershvank."

An anime-sweat-drop appeared on his head. This was new. An espada and a Yachiru-fukutaicho, and if he recalled correctly, they were on a play date?

As the taicho was still taking in what he saw, Yachiru quickly stuffed herhand into her sleeve as she revealed a "jawbreaker" looking item.

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho, what is-"

"Greeny, there's no time to loose!"

"Yachiru-cha-"

And the females of the room watched as Yachiru stuffed the item in Toshiro's mouth and as the victim swallowed it. Just then, Toshiro had a very bad preminition of a tingling in his body.

* * *

"Ichigo!"

The orange haired shinigami turned around just in time for Rukia to sock him in the face. Bullseye.

"THE HELL YOU MIDGIT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Have you even heard of half of what is going on?"

"THE... no? What is going on?"

* * *

**A/N: Toshiro? Is he going to be grown up next?**


	11. Playtime Part 10

**A/N:** Sorry guys, had to study and school is out! Thanks for waiting!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to a Laundromat, period.

* * *

Histugaya Toshiro was not short.

No. He wasn't. He was tall. Even taller than Mastumoto. With a reiatsu larger than ever. And the captain stared in silence as every female in the room stared harder.

"The hell happened?" he muttered as he stared and twisted his larger hand.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto took a hesitant step forward as the latter whisked quickly out of the room to only collided with a young girl with papers stacked in her hand.

"Ah s-sorry..." Hinamori Momo bent down without looking at Toshiro to gather her papers.

"Hinamori, it's okay," he bent down as well to help pickup the papers, Momo paused to quickly glance to...

"Sh-shi-Shiro-chan?" she gasped as a faint pink tinged her cheeks. What happened to her childhood friend? He was just maybe kind of... nice looking but, but what happened? His turquoise eyes were more intense than ever and his short white hair was now slightly more length. C-could it be she-

And all went black for the 5th division fuku-taicho as she fainted into Histugaya's arms.

Histugaya stared questioningly as the blushing girl collapsed. Sighing in defeat and confusion he carried he and the papers into his office couch. Then he shunpoed out of the room to his own quarters.

* * *

"Ne...ne... onee-san," Neliel turned towards Mastumoto as Matsumoto turned towards her too.

Matsumoto then narrowed her eyes, "Give me one of those things you gave the taicho, I need to deliver this and observe this."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for your reviews but hey, any suggestions to what happens next?**


End file.
